random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Fox: The Video Game
Ivy Fox: The Video Game '''is the first video game from Ivy Fox Productions, staring the company's mascot, Ivy Fox, fighting against her brother's attempts to make her no longer embrace the feel of random-ness. The game was released on August 14th, 2019 to coincide on Soren's 13th birthday, and received critical acclaim for its anime like art-style, smooth gameplay and interesting story. The gameplay itself has Metroidvania-style exploration and run-and-gun mechanics with a few parts of the game based off of old RPGs like Super Mario RPG and Earthbound. Gameplay Ivy Fox: The Video Game takes place in Random-Ness Land, where Ivy hangs out with the RNW Gang live, only to be threatened by Anthony Fox (Danny Pudi), Ivy's mature older brother, who detests the ways of Random-Ness Land and plans on destroying the land with the help of many villains. The player takes control of Ivy Fox (Courtney Taylor), the titular character, who after the capture of her fellow RNW members, downs Dust like clothing and decides to fight back Anthony, who wields the insanely evil banhammer and an army of evil. Ivy uses basic moves in the beginning of the game (Like punches and kicks, air strikes and uppercuts) and can level up, but after defeating bad guys, you receive a melee weapon of theirs that can be used in battle. Their is also a fighting mode where you can play as all of the main characters in a beat-em-up Super Smash Bros style. NPCs can be interacted with and Ivy can save allies along the way. Plot Chapter 1 - The Evil Begins and Good Awakens The game begins with a cut scene of Anthony finding the Banhammer capturing members of the RNW Gang and others (Minus Ivy), with Ivy hiding in a case before being nocked out. Later she wakes up sleeping in a small tent and meets Dust (Lucien Dodge), Fidget (Kimlinh Tran) and The Blade of Ahrah (Edward Bosco), who persuade Ivy to face Anthony and destroy the Banhammer. Ivy accepts and starts to wear Dust's spare pair of clothes and sets off on her journey and grabs a list of villains to destroy before Anthony and the Banhamer. '''Rest to be added soon! Do not edit! Bosses Mini-Bosses Mini-Bosses are Bosses that come before the major final bosses of that world. Each Mini-Boss drops an item that can be used in story mode. A few Mini-Bosses join your party, but most flee away. A list of Mini-Bosses are: * Lena De Spell (Joins your party) * Gladstone Gander (Flees) * Flintheart Glumgord (Flees) * Don Karnage (Flees) * Sleet and Dingo (Flees) * Rammy (Flees) * Groober (Flees) * Princeton (Flees) * Mason (Flees) * Ives (Flees) * Layla (Flees) * Amelia (Flees) * Carter (Flees) * Bailey (Flees) * Brattina Stoneheart (Flees) * Sleepyhead (Flees) * Floweshirt (Flees) * Materson (Flees) * Darrell (Flees) * Shannon (Joins your party) * Raymond (Flees) * Ernesto (Flees) * Jethro (Joins your party) * Mikalya (Joins your party) * Boxman JR. (Flees) * Jadite (Flees) * Nephrite (Flees) * Zoycite (Flees) * Malachite (Flees) * GIR (Joins your party) * Natalie (Joins your party) * Taurus (Joins your party) * Bretta (Joins your party) * Starlight (Joins your party) * Ganter (Joins your party) * Centala (Joins your party) * Jacqueline (Joins your party) * Aarhus (Joins your party) * Tanya (Joins your party) * Tojo (Flees) * Vicky (Flees) * Gerald (Flees) * Melody (Flees) * Ginger (Flees) * Wortmore (Flees) * Uglamore (Joins your party) * Stryker (Flees) * Darkstripe (Flees) * Thistleclaw (Flees) * Brokenstar (Flees) * Mapleshade (Flees) * Clawface (Flees) * Redwillow (Flees) * Hawkfrost (Flees) * Rushtooth (Flees) * Antpelt (Flees) * Houndleap (Flees) * Bee (Flees) * Bettle (Flees) * Ember (Flees) * Snake (Flees) * Splinter (Flees) * Swallow (Flees) * Betsy (Joins your party) * Alice (Joins your party) * Alpha (Flees) * Fang (Flees) * Angel Fox (Joins your party) Bosses Bosses are a major part of the game. Each boss (Like Mini-Bosses) drops an item that can be used in story mode. While all the bosses flee, only Turbo Matt (Who becomes Matt after defeat) joins your party, while Anthony reforms at the end of the game. A list of Bosses are: * Chip Whistler (Flees) * Magica De Spell (Flees) * Dr. Robotnik (Flees) * Gaster (Flees) * The Spy From Apartment I8 (Flees) * Catgut (Flees) * Kuro (Flees) * Katrina Stoneheart (Flees) * Queen Beryl (Flees) * Finnuala (Flees) * Susie (Flees) * Turbo Matt Major (Turns back to Matt Major and joins your party) * Grafiti (Flees) * Lord Boxman (Flees) * Shadow and Nyra (Shale Point Character) (Flees) * Kludd (Flees) * ZIM (Flees) * Tigerstar (Flees) * Slash (Flees) * One Eye (Flees) * Julie Hinikawa (Flees) * Blade (Flees) * Bill Cipher (Flees) * Anthony Fox and the Banhammer (Final Boss) (Banhammer is destroyed, while Anthony reforms) Allies Allies are a major part of the game. Allies are playable in both Story and the fighting mode. A list of Allies include: * Dust * Fidget * The Blade of Ahrah * Manic * Sonic * Sonia * Queen Aleena * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Stanly Pines * Stanford Pines * Soos * Wendy * Parappa Rappa * Pinto Rappa * Sunny Funny * PJ Berri * Katy Kat * Matt Major * Paula Fox * Lammy Lamb * Oscar * Hedgehog * Max * K.O. * Enid * Rad * Carol * Dendy * Mr. Gar * Dib Membrane * Gaz Membrane * Ansi Monila * Olly Timbers * Saraline Timbers * Webby Vanderquack * Heuy Duck * Dewey Duck * Louie Duck * Scrooge McDuck * Donald Duck * Ms. Beakly * Launchpad McQuack * Ami Onkuni * Yumi Yoshimura * Dez * Akiko * Puffin * Maya * Gemini * IQ * Moonbeam * Dezyn * Alizala * Jessica-Mackenzie * Rodney * Douglas * Sakashi * Josse * Nikomachos * Doris * Kegan * Sailor Moon * Sailor Mercury * Sailor Mars * Sailor Jupiter * Sailor Venus * Sailor Chibi Moon * Sailor Saturn * Sailor Neptune * Sailor Uranus (Lol Uranus) * Sailor Pluto * Dillion * Soren (Shale Point character) * Marie * Harmony * Soren (Guardians of Ga'hoole Character) * Gylfie * Twilight * Digger * Eglantine * Ruby * Martin * Primrose * Pellimore * Blythe * Bash * Bell * Firestar * Greystripe * Bluestar * Leafpool * Squirrelflight * Crowfeather * Stormfur * Feathertail * Bramblestar * Tawnypelt * Jayfeather * Lionblaze * Hollyleaf * Dovewing * Ivypool * Thunderstar * Grey Wing * Star Flower * Skystar * Windstar * Riverstar * Shadowstar * Alderheart * Sparkpelt * Neddletail * Twigbranch * Violetshine * Lucky * Bella * Storm * Cricket Green * Tilly Green * Bill Green * Alice Green * Nancy Green * Remy Reminton * Gloria * Cooler * Nose Marie * Bright Eyes * Whopper * Howler * Beamer * Reflex * Violet Vanderfeller * Barkerville * Scrounger * Louie * Colette * Florence * Big Paw * Hairball * Charlamagne * Topaz * Kitty Bobo * Maggie * Paul Dog * Monkey Carl Their are also Special Allies, who are RNW members who were possessed by dark matter before being freed by Ivy. Those Special Allies are: * Sophie * Diane * Pixel * Tornadospeed * Kona * Alex * Ace * Miroir * Brainz * Abby * Moon Snail * Zuli * Icey * Dynasti * MegaToon Category:Video Games Category:Users' Video Games Category:Ivy Fox Productions Category:It's SOOOOO good its GOOD 2!